random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Squad Father's Day Special
i haven't written anything in forever, so I apologize for shit formatting and whatnot. chapter one It was June 18th and it was a nice day. Ace, JS, NC, Jenny, and Jasmine were chilling in the living room watching TV when BJ ran in from upstairs. "GUYS GUESS WHAT TODAY IS??!" he said excitedly. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sunday?" Ace said, looking at their phone for confirmation. "Wait... is it-" "IT'S FATHERS DAY!" BJ said. "Holy shit..." Jenny said. "More like Daddy's Day." "H O T" Jenny, BJ, JS, NC, and Jasmine shouted as they all did that one emoji I cant do bc I'm on wikia. "u know what that means" NC said, taking his shades down a bit to look at Jenny and the rest of the OG daddy chat gang. "ur daddy af, JS" BJ said. "no u" JS said, blushing. "oh fuck-" Ace started saying, but was interrupted by the OG daddy chat gang starting an orgy in the living room. "Well damn, I can't watch TV when everyone's massive dongs and vaginas are blocking the screen. Well I'm gonna go get a snack, y'all want anything?" "Just my daddy's cummies" someone in the orgy moaned. "Uhhh, I'll see if that's in the fridge..." Ace quietly said as they walked to the kitchen. "Man," Ace thought as they were getting some lemons out. "It sucks that I'm left out when something sex related happens on something like Daddy's Day...I wish I could do something in the spirit of-" this thought process was interrupted by a loud noise outside the window. "What the fuck?" Ace said out loud. They went over to the window and saw Juno hanging from a tree. Ace opened the window. "Juno, what are you doing out here? I thought you were upstairs." "I was." Jun said. "Then I wasn't." "I. Well okay then, so you just fell or?" "Well actually," Juno looked up to where the upstairs window was. "This huge ghostly figure came in out of nowhere, took Randal and Vincent, and pushed me out the window when I tried to beat it up with a bat. Then it went downstairs." "Wait, wHAT?!-" Ace heard some shouting in the other room, Jenny saying "oooh a ghostly daddy ;;;))" and a huge SWOOSH noise. Ace ran back into the living room and saw the black, buff looking ghost figure hold a huge brown sack bag, which obviously held their friends. "HEY WHAT THE FUCK!!" Ace yelled at the ghost thing and grabbed the lemons. "LET MY FRIENDS GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" They threw lemons at it but the lemons just went through the ghost. The figure came towards Ace and was about to grab them when Ace was pushed aside...by a huge water buffalo in a police uniform welding a giant sword. "CHIEF BOGO????" Ace shouted as they saw Chief Bogo lunge towards the creature. The ghostly thing phased thru the floor before his sword could penetrate it. The figure and the sack holding Ace's friends disappeared, leaving behind a wrecked room and a lot to explain. "Dammit." Chief Bogo said in between huffs of breath. "Lost it again." He put his sword in its shaft and looked at Ace, who was on the floor staring at him. "Are you alright?" "uhh..." Ace trailed off as they really had no words for what they felt and everything that just happened. Juno climbed through the open window with their bat. "Ace did you see that guy jump through the window like a badass? He had a sword and everything-" Juno saw the wrecked living room and the other two's facial expressions, bewilderment and exhaustion respectively. "....Oh right." chapter two ace, juno, and bogo sat the table. bogo was drinking black coffee, as was juno, but instead it had cream and sugar, while ace was eating a lemon. "how do you just eat a whole lemon like that?" jun said. "i dont see what ya mean jun" ace said after shallowing another chunk. "besides i think there's more important matters to be discussed like, oh i dont know, some weird ass buff ghost bagging our friends and chief fucking bogo coming in with a goddamn sword. are you ready to talk about that now, sir?" ace looked bogo dead in the eye as they bit into the lemon once more. bogo put down the cup he was drinking from. "i suppose i should explain whats going on...do you want the long story or the short one?" before ace could say anything, juno says "short one." "short one?? jun, we have to know who and what wants our friends!" "i know but i want to do that *now* instead of wasting more time that could be spent tracking down that son of a bitch and getting this fic over-" "that's the thing." bogo says. "i have no idea what that thing is. but i do know that since friday morning, it has been kidnapping spicy mamas and especially jumbo daddies everywhere....including my husband." "NO" ace said, wide eyed. "i'm afraid so. the only reason it hasnt gotten me-" "because youre plot important?" juno says rolling their eyes. "i dont know what that means, but i was about to say its because of this sword i found." bogo pulls the sword out and lays it on the table. the sword, in closer inspection, turns out to be- "why does it say "salt and pepper diner"?" ace asked, lightly touching the words burned onto the steel. "was it from the very same place the legendary story of playing tom jones's What's New Pussycat 21 times over?" "no it was in the Sugar and Sprinkles Cafe across town. i lost my gun and when i grabbed that to defend myself it didnt touch me. i think the sword is its weakness." bogo put the sword back in its shaft. "also i just realized you've been putting the sword in where you'd put your gun in." jun said. "yeah...?" juno shrugged. "anyway, where are we going to find this bozo? im ready to wack a guy OUT" jun dramatically slammed their bat down onto the table, cracking it in half. "juno!" ace cried. "that was my favorite table!" "i'll buy us a new one... later." bogo glared at them for a moment before turning towards the living room. "i've been tracking its movements all weekend. like i said, the ghost has been taking mommies and daddies all over town. there's one place that it hasn't reached yet...Linguni's Fun Zone" "oh shit, the stripper club?!" ace asked. "no, that's Linguni's Fun Zone for Weenies." bogo said. "Linguni's Fun Zone is where the top jumbo daddies hang out and do PG rated things like kiss and drink non alcoholic beverages. we have to get there before the ghost does." juno jumped onto their feet. "what are we waiting for, lets get going!!!" "right!" ace ran up and grabbed the car keys and another lemon. when bogo and juno saw them put it in their hoodie pocket, they shrugged. "I might get hungry later?" "it doesn't matter, we have daddies to save" bogo said. "and mamas" juno added. "yes them too." chapter three Category:Pages by Ace Lad Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials